Simple Elegance
by Team McAdams
Summary: More A&A fun. This will hopefully be done in several chapters.. spans the whole LOTR story line. R&R!
1. Discovering

AN: Oh look, another bit of fluff from me.. Well.. Not so much fluff yet. But it will be. PLEASE read & review!  
  
He knew that the ranger and his Undomiel did not see him. He was quietly perched behind a tree, those sad eyes watching the secretive exchanges of kisses and soft words. He knew that Estel's brilliant ranger skills were lost when Arwen look at him like that, and when her hand gently grazed his arm, or dared to brush a inky strand away from his face. So he knew, essentially, if he wanted to stay here and spy on his foster-son and beloved daughter for the rest of eternity, they would never be aware of his presence. But, he also knew that he was being watched. He sadly gave up his protective fatherly guard of his daughter and turned around. He exited his daughters private garden, and as he brushed past a particular bush he murmured quietly. "Glorfindel, I suggest you take your voyeurism to another garden."  
  
And so he rose with an amused smirk on his face as he studied Elrond. "Might I remind you that I am not the one spying on my daughter."  
  
"And exactly how many illegitimate daughters do you have scattered about Middle-Earth, anyway?"  
  
"Touché."  
  
Glorfindel followed behind Elrond to his study, for having known the half elven for so long he could sense his distress.  
  
"You knew she would fall in love." He murmured as he shut the door behind himself.  
  
"Yes, but I did not dare to even consider she would love a mortal.. That she would choose death."  
  
"But she is not!" Glorfindel dropped himself into one of Elrond's chairs, and looked sternly at him. "She is choosing life with love.. A life with an end, yes, but she loves him."  
  
Elrond glared at him with such an intensity that had it been anyone other than Glorfindel, they probably would have fled the room. Though he did consider doing such that, but not out of fear.  
  
"She does not love him. She will not choose him. It is simply an infatuation."  
  
"You know.. the last time I saw such a look on two people's faces was you and Celebrían. Tell me, was that just an infatuation?"  
  
Elrond rose and crossed to his balcony, where a cool breeze was disturbing the papers on his desk. He ignored them and continued until he was at the railing. He closed his eyes and the let the wind brush against his face, moving wisps of hair around him. Glorfindel was right.. Which he would never admit. He gasped for breath as he opened his eyes and looked at the gathering storm clouds. He knew his daughter and Estel were leaving the gardens, their hands gently clasped as they ran from the first drops of rain. Glorfindel walked out next to him.  
  
"You cannot control everything, Peredhil. You could not control the orc attack, and you cannot control this. Though, Valar knows you will try. But in the end, you must let her go. You must let her choose." Elrond turned to look at him, and the sadness in those eyes choked Glorfindel. He turned and left the lord with his thoughts. He could bring him no cheer this night.  
  
Elrond leaned forward over the balcony, his eyes searching the clouded sky as rain drops caressed his face. "I wish you were here, meleth nin."  
  
"Ada?" He turned to look over his shoulder, and he found his soaking wet daughter standing there. His eyebrows arched, pretending to not know the reason for her current state.  
  
"Arwen, really, you are going to ruin my upholstery if you continue to sulk around here in such a state." His words were spoken with a false amusement, trying for her sake to pretend he had not witnessed her precious moments with Estel. But he could not mask the grief in his eyes.  
  
"Ada.. What is wrong?" She walked closer to him, the look in his eyes nearly breaking her heart. He waved his hand as to dismiss it, and turned back to look keenly out at the cloud covered horizon. "Do you miss naneth?"  
  
"Aye, tinu, but that is not my only burden." They fell silent for a few moments, Elrond pensive as his daughter stood silently by him. He looked out over Imladris, his emotions mixing at the thought of one day leaving. He loved this land, but he was wearied of Middle Earth. The impending war did little to soothe him. He was struggling against the pull of the ocean and yet he was all too ready to give in. "I wish she was here for I greatly miss her and I am in desperate need of her advice." He did not turn to look at her, rather he waited to judge her reaction.  
  
Arwen looked at him curiously, her slender eye brows folding to form a delicate frown upon her features. "And I am sure that she misses you, Ada. But perhaps I may help you with whatever it is that you look for advice. You have often told me how wise I am, so lay your troubles upon me."  
  
He released a sigh, the rain lightly increasing and filling Imladris with a gentle sound. "If you insist.." He whispered, but he turned his back to her. "What would you do, tinu, if you found your daughter in the arms of a mortal? Would you give her up to death or would you fight for her life?"  
  
He heard her gasp, and he glanced at her over his shoulder. She was looking away from him, and she had moved out far enough the balcony so that the rain was once more drenching her. It was because of this that he failed to see her tears, and with her back to him he could not judge her reaction. She fell silent again, and long moments passed before she would turn to face her father.  
  
But when she did, Elrond was shown the cold face of a daughter he could barely recognize. She was calm and peaceful, but something he could not detect lay beneath her exterior. She looked him dead in the eyes and, without a flinch or a blink, she strongly said "I would let it be her decision, for it would be her life and her choice to make." He did not miss the look of hurt and yet contempt as she brushed coldly past him.  
  
And so he was left alone again, having caused pain to his daughter. He felt sick, as a wave of nausea washed over him and a headache over took him. He knew with a sinking certainty that had Celebrían been there she would have let her daughter go. She gave up much to be with Elrond, but his own foolish selfishness would not let him give up his daughter.  
  
Arwen was no where to be found at dinner. Elrond could not ignore the stern look that Glorfindel was giving him, and Estel looked positively worried. He was sure that his foster son would have bolted to find her within five minutes of dinner starting, but he realized how that would look. Elrond tried to eat as much as possible, and the twins seemed greatly worried.  
  
"Adar, are you ill? You look ill." Elrohir spoke softly to his father. He spoke nothing in response but rose, his gaze firmly keeping with the table.  
  
"I am merely fatigued, it has been quite a day.. I am going to retire and I bid you all goodnight and I shall see you in the morn." And with that, he was gone. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look but before the could say much to Estel, he had risen and left as well.  
  
Estel had a hard time finding Arwen. He had gone to every single spot that he knew she loved, whether it was "their" spot or hers. Worry tightened his chest as he hesitantly knocked upon the door of her chambers. He knew that if someone even saw him outside her door, he would as good as dead.  
  
The door slowly fell open, but he found that no one had opened it for him. He cautiously moved forward, his eyes searching in the faint dark for the shape of his beloved. He could hear the rain through the open balcony door, and the dark of night had long fallen. Not a candle was lit. "Arwen?" He shut the door carefully behind him as he crossed out to the balcony. It was there that he saw her.  
  
She sat upon the stone bench, the rain having already soaked her hair and clothing. He hurried out to her and removed his tunic so as to drape it over her. He moved to look at her, and the look upon her face made him reel. She was calm, a cold surface had masked her beautiful face and given her the qualities of a inspiring statue. No tears, no redness, no imperfections at all. He had never seen her thus, so unemotional and distanced. Without her permission, but with his own good intentions, he gently lifted her off the bench and into his arms, and he took her from the rain. She was cold in his arms, but he felt her slowly move to rest her head on his shoulder, her slender arm wrapping around his neck. He set her on the bed and kneeled before her, his hands gently taking hers into his own.  
  
"Arwen? What is wrong? You must change from this wet clothes.." He gently rubbed his hands over hers, trying to warm them.  
  
He looked up into her beautiful eyes but found how haunting they looked. It chilled him to the bone. There was no light in them, only an unseeing gaze that focused on nothing. Nervous with worry, he gently ran his hands up to her face, trying to get her to look to him. "Arwen, meleth nin, please look at me!"  
  
After several long, agonizing minutes, she seemed to break from it. Her gaze was turned to him, and her hands gently moved to rest upon his face. "Estel.."  
  
He rose quickly and wrapped her in his arms, his lips pressing kisses to her wet hair. "Arwen.. Whatever is the matter?" She clung on to him but with a sudden though, she pulled back away. A flicker of hurt flashed through her eyes. "Come, we should get you changed."  
  
After several moments of looking through her drawers, he found a soft night shift that would be perfect. She changed while he shielded his eyes, and when he turned the sight nearly undid him.  
  
She stood before him in her white satin gown, with her hair in wet curls. He moved to kiss her, but she placed her fingers upon his lips while her other arm snaked around his waist. "He knows.." She whispered as she looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.  
  
"Who---" He froze and looked her. Her hands dropped to her sides as her shoulders slumped with defeat.  
  
"Ada knows.."  
  
To be continued! Yay. Review if you like it. Email me with comments; Elvisheleganceaol.com 


	2. Leaving

> A/N; A new chapter, Yay! I didn't think about really continuing this story until I saw how many reviews I'd gotten on it. Glad you guys like it so much! I'm so so sorry it's short, but I promise a lot more in the future.
> 
> _ Elegant Couture_
> 
> Disclaimer; Oh really now, come on.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "He knows.." He whispered as he let his head sink into his hands. They had spoken of what would happen when Elrond discovered their relationship, but it had only been spoken once for it had greatly upset Arwen. They both had realized that Elrond would demand Estel's leave. She felt a sob tug at her throat and she quickly stood from the bed and crossed to a window.
> 
> "Stay with me.." She whispered breathlessly, and then turned back to look at him. He frowned as he looked up at her, and responded softly. "Arwen.. I could never leave you."
> 
> "No," she murmured as she walked back to him with graceful strides, her soft hands rest upon his scruffy cheeks, "Stay with me tonight." He rose sharply and away from her, as if burned by her touch.
> 
> "Do not ask that of me. Do not.."
> 
> "But I must.. You know what shall come next. He shall.." She choked on her tears, but swallowed them valiantly as she faced him, "He shall ask you to leave."
> 
> The tears shimmering in her enchanting eyes nearly undid him. At that moment, he could have given her anything she asked.. Anything at all. But this..
> 
> "I cannot dishonor you and your family, meleth nin." He came forward to her and hesitantly grasped her hands. "I am going to marry you, Arwen Undomiel. Then we will consummate our love, only then."
> 
> Without warning she leaned up and kissed him passionately. His body responded before he could rationalize it, and his arms were wrapped around her and crushing her small frame to his larger one. She whimpered against his lips, and he groaned as their tongues brushed against each other, battling for domination. But she submitted, her hands gripping to his back, one daring to brush through his brown locks.
> 
> "Arwen.." He groaned as he pulled back from her, and the sight of her flushed cheeks and swollen lips nearly unraveled his resolve. "I must leave, right now.." He whispered to her. "Come, I shall tuck you into bed." She could give no response as he guided her to the bed, carefully not to touch her any more than he could control himself with. She eased herself into bed and, with a quick hand, had grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him down with her. He caught himself as he leaned over her, her lips just a hair's breadth from hers. She moved her chin up, so that her lips brushed against his softly. He groaned again, one hand moving to brush against the tip of her ear. But as she deepened the kiss, he rose and pulled the covers of her. "Good night, Undomiel." He placed a kiss upon her brow before hastily exiting her room.
> 
> And that was indeed Aragorn's last night in Imladris. The next day he had taken his leave after Elrond told him coldly that he would never accept a love between Estel and Arwen if Estel could not give his daughter the future she deserved. In other words, he had to live up to his blood, he had to reclaim the Throne of Gondor.
> 
> He lay stretched out, staring at the stars. He could hear the gentle snoring of Gandalf and a small amount of peace warmed his heart at the memory of the Evenstar. The light from her star seemed to glow over him, as if lulling him to sleep where dreams of her would grace his minds eye. He rolled over, the hard ground that made up his bed seeming to melt away as his eyes slid closed and he could have sworn he felt her lips over his, that tingle shooting down his spine as he sighed.
> 
> When he awoke the next morning, Gandalf was already awake and preparing a breakfast. The warm smell of his pipe comforted Aragorn's raging emotions. He had dreamt of her all night and woke with disappointment at not having her by his side.
> 
> "I have some news for you, my friend." Aragorn's eyebrows arched as he rose to a sitting position, his hands dangling between his knees.
> 
> "And what would that be?"
> 
> "I shall be making for the Shire. It is Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday and it shall be a party of some wonder." Gandalf gazed amusedly at his traveling companion as a light flashed in his eyes. Everyone that encountered Bilbo adored him. "And, we shall be making for the halflings by way of Rivendell. I have some business with Lord Elrond.. I should understand if you wish not to accompany me."
> 
> "No.. No. I shall certainly go with you my friend. I do desire to see Bilbo again and.. My home."
> 
> Aragorn's going to Rivendell! Hurrah. I'm sorry that this was kind of short.. I just wanted to see where it's going. Please review and thanks SO much to everyone who has! I love you guys!


End file.
